It is known that converters as electrical devices have signal electronics and power electronics. A load such as an electric motor is powered by the power electronics. The heat, especially the heat from the power semiconductor switches of the power electronics, is dissipated to a heat sink and from there to the surrounding air or another surrounding cooling medium.
To improve heat transfers, it is well-known to introduce heat-transfer compound into the heat-transfer area.